Querido Suegro
by Bonnie Sara
Summary: Toshiro siendo un personaje frío, le teme a los suegros! Pero al final descubrirá que no son tan malos como el piensa. HitsuKarin


**"Querido Suegro."**

 _Se supone que los suegros son aterradores no?, se supone que ellos critican todo sobre sus nueros, lo que hacen, lo que dicen, cómo visten, como caminan, como ríen incluso cómo comen!. Además son muy celosos y sobre protectores hacia sus hijas e hijos! Pero no! Así no era este querido suegro era diferente era muy amigable y feliz..._

— Karin te eh dicho que no quiero conocer a tu padre— decía Toshiro mirando los papeles que tenía en frente sin mirar aquella peli-negra que estaba sentada a su lado.

— Porque no Toshiro?, creo que ya es tiempo que conozcas a tu suegro no!— cruzo los brazos, el albino pasó una mano por su cabello blanco y suspiro.

— No, no creo que yo le agrade— Karin comenzó a reírse al escuchar esas palabras de su novio y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Pero qué cosas dices Toshiro, mira mi padre siempre a sido un hombre muy amigable aunque a veces es un loco pero te puedo a segurar que le vas agradar muy bien—

— Pero...— dijo pausado, la azabache alzo una ceja — pero que?—. Toshiro suspiro

— Pero Matsumoto me ha dicho que los suegros son espantosos que son capaces de arrancar te la cabeza si es necesario con tal de no ver a sus hijas con nosotros— Karin sonrio y se rió tiernamente.

— Pues mi padre no es así creme ,si no cuando vayas a pedir mi mano que será dentro de unas semanas que aras le enviaras una carta o un mensaje telepáticamente, anda vamos— Karin jalo a su novio y comenzó arrastrar lo hasta la casa de su padre.

Abrio la puerta y hablo.

— Yuzu, papá ya estoy aquí— Pero nadie respondió, hasta que!.

— Oh mi querida Karin está aquí! O mi pequeña dale un abrazo a tu padre— dijo Isshin mientras bajaba por las escaleras como un demente, lo único que recibió fue ún puñetazo en la cara por parte de Karin.

— Hola papá—dijo sentándose en el sofá, Toshiro sintió un ligero temor al ver a su suegro pero algo le hacía familiar hacia ese hombre de comportamiento infantil, tomo lugar al lado de su novia y la abrazo.

Isshin corrio rapidamente al póster de Misaki y comenzó a chillar.

— oh querida Misaki, nuestra hija ya no me quiere a decidió ir sé con se hombre— decía llorando trágicamente.

— Vamos papa! Ven hablar con tu nuero mientras yo preparo algo para comer ya que creo que Yuzu no está verdad.— la peli-negra se puso de pie y le dio un beso rápido a su novio, después de se fue a la cocina a prepar algo.

Toshiro sintió ganas de ir se a esconder pero se supone que él es hombre fuerte no? Entonces de que huía? De un suegro que podría ser el mismo diablo en persona?.

— Tu— dijo Isshin mientras señalaba a Toshiro y este comenzó a temblar un poco — tu me quieres arrebatar a mi querida Karin verdad? Pues yo...—

Hitsugaya casi se desmaya.

— Te deseo lo mejor de este mundo! Siempre y cuando hagas muy feliz a mi querida hija— Isshin sonrío y alzó su pulgar, los ojos turquesa de Toshiro se agrandaron y brillaron a su mente se le vino la imagen de su antiguo capitán que siempre se la pasaba de un buen humor! Sonriendo le a la muerte y tal vez siendo un poco flojo en sus trabajos de oficina.

— capitan Shiba?— Isshin puso una cara impresionado — Uhhh?—

Toshiro negó con la cabeza. —Quiero decir suegro—

Isshin abrió la boca de sorpresa y sonrío— ya veo! Así que tú eres Toshiro verdad—

el albino se quedó paralizado, entonces su antiguo capitán nunca murió?.

— y... Y usted es el capitán Shiba cierto!— Isshin asistio con una sonrisa y se sentó en una silla adelante del peli-blanco.

— a pasado mucho tiempo,lo crees Toshiro, has crecido mucho y has cambiado demasiado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos—Toshiro sonrío.

— si, desde esa vez que usted me dijo que yo seria un gran capitán— Isshin rio un poco.

— y lo eres no es así!, dime cómo está Rangiku y los demás—

—Matsumoto siempre anda de borracha y los demás casi lo mismo— Toshiro comenzó a reírse al igual que su ex capitán.

Karin al escuchar las risas de su padre y de su novio sintió un gran felicidad.

— hay con Rangiku no ha cambiado para nada— se rió otra vez y Toshiro molesto un poco con una duda que tenía.

— dígame capitán porque ya no volvió a la sociedad de almas si seguía con vida— el azabache suspiro y miro el cuadro que estaba en pared donde estaba Ichigo,Karin, Yuzu, Misaki y Isshin abrazados juntos.

— por mi familia y por amor, Toshiro— el albino se quedó a tento escuchando.

— No quería involucrar los en los problemas de la sociedad de almas, además hay estaba Aizen que era nuestro enemigo él pudo hacer muchas cosas con mis hijos! Por eso infiji mi muerte y decidí que sería mejor ser como un humano, amando y protegiendo lo que más quiere— los ojos de Toshiro se agrandaron.

— además porque estaba enamorado por mi amada esposa Misaki y el amor hacia ella era tan grande que no quería separ me de ella jamás, pero luego sucedido una tragedia pero eso no evitó que siga amando la, amaré a Misaki para siempre y por siempre. Y me alegro que Karin tenga alguien muy fuerte como tú Toshiro y espero que la ames así de demaciado como yo amo a Misaki, solo pido que la cuides y protejas a tus hijos con ella para siempre, y por mi tienes toda mi autorización de casar te con Karin—

Isshin se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en los hombros a su nuero.

— Yo sabía que tú tarde o temprano serias parte de mi familia, recuerdas que te lo dije—

Toshiro se sonrojó y sonrío.

— Si—

 _Flashblack._

 _Isshin estaba parado mirando a un niño pequeño de pelo blanco enfrente de él._

 _— Así que tú eres Toshiro verdad— El Niño asistio y le dio la mano al peli-negro._

 _— es un gusto capitán— Isshin tomó la mano y apreto al pequeño en un fuerte abrazo._

 _— Ohhh tú serás mi nuero cuando yo tenga una hermosa hija— decía Isshin como un loco, Toshiro se sonrojó y pensaba " este tipo está loco"_

 _Fin del flashblack._

El albino sonrío y suspiro.

— recuerdo que tú eras muy pequeño Toshiro! Medias como 1.35m y mira ahora 1.80— decía haciendo señas con las manos, el albino interrumpió.

—En realidad mido 1.97 m casi dos metros— Isshin casi se desmaya. Y comenzaron a reírse por sus antiguos recuerdos.

Karin llegó con ún unos platos de arroz, filetes de carne y ensalada de verduras, comenzó a colocar los platos en la mesa, sin quitar esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja adoraba ver a su futuro esposo y a su padre reír, después de unos minutos comenzaron a comer platicando sobre cuando Karin era una bebe y demás cosas, pero esto no era un problema para ella.

Al final esto era el comienzo de una bonita familia amistosa! Y Toshiro descubrio que los suegros no son malos.

Fin...


End file.
